<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expected More From You by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643337">Expected More From You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate episode, Defensive Team, Exhausted hogan, Mad team, Punishment, Sleepy Hogan, Strict Klink, cooler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Klink wakes up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. He is adamant that the prisoners take more pride in their appearance and meet his expectations. As he’s giving this lecture, early in the morning during roll call, he notices Colonel Hogan is not following the expectations he’s talking about. Wanting to set an example to the other prisoners, he sends the tired Colonel Hogan to the cooler for two days. </p><p>This story is based on Season 3, Episode 9 (Hot Money).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Carter &amp; Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz &amp; Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan &amp; James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan &amp; Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan &amp; Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan &amp; Wilhelm Klink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expected More From You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another short story about our beloved Colonel Hogan. Please read and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogan’s POV:<br/>
“Alright,” I sighed as I set the screwdriver down and turned to the two teammates who stayed with me to fix the radio, “Why don’t the two of you head up to bed? I can finish up here.” </p><p>“Are you sure sir?” Kinch asked. </p><p>“We’re happy to stay up and help you Colonel Hogan,” LeBeau told me, not wanting to leave me down here alone to do all the work. </p><p>“I’m almost done, you guys go get some rest,” I repeated, “Just have to replace a couple of wires and then wait for London to send the message. I should be up within an hour or two.” </p><p>“If you’re sure?” Kinch asked again. </p><p>“I’m sure,” I answered as I led both Kinch and LeBeau to the ladder, “Now go get some sleep.” </p><p>“Goodnight Colonel Hogan,” Kinch said before he climbed up the ladder. </p><p>“Goodnight mon Colonel,” LeBeau said before he followed Kinch up the ladder. </p><p>“Goodnight guys,” I sighed before I went back to the radio to continue fixing it. </p><p>I didn’t think fixing the radio would take this long. I was under the impression that we had to tighten a few bolts and replace a couple of wires. Nope. We ended up dismantling it, replacing a few things, and now we are in the middle of putting it all back together. I decided my men needed some sleep and that I could handle putting the radio back together, so I sent them upstairs for the night. </p><p>It took me just under an hour to put all the pieces back. Then I waited another hour just to get the important message from London. The one that they couldn’t wait to give to us in the morning. </p><p>Once I was done with that, it was finally time for me to get some sleep. Knowing I would wake the guys up if I went upstairs, I decided to sleep down here for the night. I pulled a cot from a nearby room and placed it in the room with the radio. I thought I should be nearby the radio in case London decided to send yet another important message in the middle of the night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Next Morning-----<br/>
LeBeau’s POV:<br/>
“Make sure everybody is up and outside in two minutes!” Schultz exclaimed before he left the barracks to go wake the other boys. </p><p>“I’ll go get Colonel Hogan,” Newkirk sighed as he went and opened his door to wake him, “Hey! He’s not in here!” </p><p>“He must be downstairs,” Kinch said as Newkirk walked back towards us. </p><p>“I’ll go get him,” I said before I hit the button to activate the bunk entrance. </p><p>I quickly climbed down and looked around, trying to find our commanding officer. He wasn’t at the table where the radio was, but it was all fixed so he must’ve stayed down here for a while after Kinch and I went up last night. </p><p>I made my way around the table and found Colonel Hogan asleep on the cot. He must’ve been too tired to go up the ladder and to his room. It hurt me to wake him, he looked so peaceful… even if he was asleep on a cot, in a tunnel, underneath a prison camp. Sleep made him look much younger, no worry lines etched his face. He looked calm and relaxed, shame I have to wake him up and ruin that for him. </p><p>“Colonel Hogan,” I said as I shook his shoulder. </p><p>“What? I’m up,” he mumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “LeBeau?” </p><p>“Oui,” I told him as I helped him to his feet and into his jacket he took off sometime last night, “It’s time for roll call sir.” </p><p>“Fine,” he sighed as he bent down to quickly tie his shoes before he stood up straight and motioned for me to lead the way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Roll Call-----<br/>
Klink’s POV:<br/>
“Report!” I yelled as I went down the steps to my office and walked across the camp to where Sergeant Schultz and the prisoners were. </p><p>“All present and accounted for!” Schultz exclaimed before he gave me a salute and stepped aside. </p><p>“Now men,” I started once I returned the salute to Schultz, “It’s come to my attention that some of the prisoners are not making themselves presentable when I have company over. I expect every prisoner to have freshly trimmed nails, face clean shaven, hair combed nicely, and clothes clean and wrinkle free when I have a guest over.” </p><p>I started to walk in front of the first row of prisoners, examining them to make sure they are meeting my expectations. I was just about to go and examine the second row when I stopped in front of Colonel Hogan, who frankly looks disheveled. </p><p>“Colonel Hogan,” I said as I looked him up and down, “Why does your appearance not surprise me?” </p><p>“It shouldn’t sir,” he responded as he looked himself up and down before meeting my eyes once again, “This is how I always look.” </p><p>“That’s not what I’m talking about! I can see your hair under your cap is a mess, clothes aren’t neatly tucked in, shoes aren’t shined how they are supposed to be, and you haven’t shaved this morning,” I explained as I pointed at his face, “You are the Senior POW in this camp and you set an example for these men. They look up to you and they mirror your actions!” </p><p>“What are you saying sir?” he asked as he cocked his head to the side a little. </p><p>“I’m disappointed in you Hogan!” I exclaimed, “I expected you to set a better example for your men. Instead, you show them it’s alright to dress poorly and appear unkempt. Sergeant Schultz!” </p><p>“Sir?” he asked as he stepped forward. </p><p>“Take this man to the cooler,” I answered, “He shall stay there for two days! Maybe then he will learn to be a better example for his men!” </p><p>“You’re not joking around, are you Klink?” Hogan asked as Schultz grabbed his arm. </p><p>“Am I joking around?” I asked before I looked up at Schultz, “Now he gets three days in the cooler!” </p><p>“Yes sir,” Schultz sighed before he pulled Colonel Hogan out of formation, “Come on Colonel Hogan.” </p><p>“This is outrageous!” Newkirk yelled as he watched his commanding officer be taken away, “How dare you accuse him of not being a good example for us!” </p><p>“If you men have a complaint, feel free to file a report,” I told them, “Dismissed!” </p><p>“I’m sorry sir but I will not let you treat Colonel Hogan like that,” Newkirk exclaimed as he followed me back to my office. </p><p>“Newkirk,” LeBeau started, trying to get him to back off before he gets himself into trouble. </p><p>“No, I will not stop LeBeau!” he yelled as all of Colonel Hogan’s core team followed me into my office as I sat down at my desk, “I understand calling someone out when they aren’t being tidy. But saying he isn’t a good role model? That’s where you’ve crossed the line sir.” </p><p>“Newkirk,” LeBeau sighed, trying once again to get his friend to back off. </p><p>“It’s alright. He’s entitled to voice his opinion,” I interrupted as I held my hand up, “Continue.” </p><p>“You have no right to tell Colonel Hogan that he isn’t a good role model for us. He’s the best role model any of us could have. He’s the best man I have ever met and will do anything he asks,” he started, “I understand you calling him out about his appearance. You were trying to make a point, and it was just a coincidence that Colonel Hogan didn’t meet your criteria this morning. You could’ve just mentioned his appearance and said that there would be punishments if anyone, including Colonel Hogan, looked how he did again. I mean, can’t you cut him some slack? He woke up 2 minutes ago and was sent to the cooler immediately.” </p><p>“How come the majority of you men were clean shaven and put together like I wanted? Why couldn’t Colonel Hogan do the same?” I asked. </p><p>“Could you do what he does? I don’t think so. He has a lot on his plate,” LeBeau answered, “He was probably up last night because he couldn’t sleep. He always has a lot on his mind. Wanting to keep us safe, wanting to meet our every want and need, and making sure none of us cross the line. He has to give up his time to be there for us all the time, especially when we cross the line and get ourselves into trouble. He’s like a parent, worried all the time and never able to actually relax.” </p><p>“LeBeau’s right sir,” Kinch said, “Could you get up and get dressed, tucking your shirt in, combing your hair, making sure your nails and shoes look fine, shave your face, and make sure your room and men are in order all in two minutes? No. And anyone with an ounce of common sense wouldn’t expect anyone to do that.” </p><p>“We don’t mean to snap like this Kommandant Klink,” Carter said, “But you hit a nerve when you said what you said about Colonel Hogan. It wasn’t true or very nice to say. I just ask that you take what we’ve said this morning into consideration.” </p><p>“Uh huh,” I said as I crossed my arms, “And what am I supposed to be considering?” </p><p>“Whether or not the punishment you gave Colonel Hogan was fair sir,” Newkirk answered, “I’m sorry about snapping at you like this, we all are, but we couldn’t sit by and not defend our friend.” </p><p>“I understand and I will think over what you’ve said,” I told them before I motioned towards the door, “You men may go now.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Barracks #2-----<br/>
Newkirk’s POV:<br/>
“I can’t believe he just sent him to the cooler like that!” I exclaimed as I sat on Carter’s bunk. </p><p>“And tell him he’s a poor role model to us when he’s anything but?” Kinch asked as he crossed his arms, “He definitely crossed a line this morning.” </p><p>“I’m going to go and fix Colonel Hogan some breakfast and bring it to him,” LeBeau told us, “I’ll be back in a little bit.” </p><p>“Make sure he’s not too hung up on what Klink said,” I told him before he left, “Make sure he knows we don’t think he’s a bad role model.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Secret Tunnel Entrance to Cooler-----<br/>
LeBeau’s POV:<br/>
“Colonel Hogan,” I said as soon as I got out of the entrance and set the tray of food down on the floor, “I brought you some breakfast.” </p><p>I noticed he was lying down and wasn’t responding to me. I walked over and realized he was asleep again. Poor guy must be really tired to just go right in here and fall asleep. As I recall, he didn’t put up much of a fight against Klink. I guess he didn’t care if he was going to the cooler or back to his barracks, he just wanted some place to lie down. </p><p>Knowing that he wasn’t needed anywhere else for the next couple of days, unless Klink changes his mind, I chose to leave him there. I knew he needed his sleep and I didn’t want to wake him up just so he could eat something. I can always make him something else to eat, whenever he wakes up. </p><p>I pushed the tray back into the entrance before I went in after it. Once I was sure the entrance was closed behind me, I made my way back to barracks two, deciding I would check in on Colonel Hogan in an hour or two. Right now, he needs his sleep and I will leave him be so he can get it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and feel free to leave feedback down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>